


Heels over head

by mainlysushi



Series: Atypical Romance [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, singledad!cheol, teacher!hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlysushi/pseuds/mainlysushi
Summary: Soonyoung knew it was rude to stare, but the hot single dad everyone has been mooning about was definitely, most certainly, abso-fucking-lutely hot as fuck.





	Heels over head

**Author's Note:**

> AU: singledad!cheol; teacher!hoshi  
> Note: because we all need a hot single dad Coups and teacher Hosh trope.
> 
> Inspired by sip on your lips by coupsd.

“Oh my God! That smile!”

“He’s so handsome!”

“Ugh. Those lips are definitely made for kissing!”

“Those arms are fine!”

“His ass is _so_ pert, I just want to squeeze them!”

“He looks like a sweetheart but I bet he’s a _beast_ in bed!”

Soonyoung internally cringed at the numerous murmurs around him. The mothers were all wildy buzzing like bees on a busy spring day. They were absolutely indiscreet and annoyingly fussy but Soonyoung honestly didn’t want to meddle in their gossips. He wouldn’t know what to say; they were telling the _truth_ after all.

His eyes then travelled across the courtyard, near the gates, where the source of all the buzzing was standing. He was wearing his usual grey suit (which perfectly fit him like a glove and gave a nice view of his cute _snug_ butt), white button down shirt, and red tie. He also was wearing thin gold thin-rimmed round glasses (which should have made him look less hot but somehow made him hot- _hot)_. He had his dimpled smile on his face, with little Chan - his cute three year old son – safely tucked in his arms.

Seeing him like that, Soonyoung could only think that Choi Seungcheol was _definitely_ the epitome of a hot single dad. No other man could ever pull it off perfectly like the way Seungcheol could. ( _Definitely_ hot and single as _fuck_.)

He then glanced towards the person he was talking to. Seungcheol was talking to Hong Jisoo, Soonyoung’s boss a.k.a. the day-care’s head teacher as well as the owner and apparently, hot single dad’s childhood friend. Seungcheol was talking and laughing, clearly oblivious to the lewd comments about his extremely fuckable bod and seemingly insatiable sexual prowess. Soonyoung doesn’t know if he should pity the guy or warn him about the vultures closely watching him. It would be a mental battle field if he tried to approach him now. He could only sigh.

“It’s been _three_ months and yet they’re still crazily mooning over him,” Jeonghan, his co-worker, mused beside him. Soonyoung turned to him and saw the teacher’s amused smirk. He shook his head and laughed, somewhat a little distracted. “Yeah,” he airily replied. “I thought the buzz about him would blow over by now.”

Jeonghan stared at him, amused eyes twinkling even more. “But I bet you’d want to _blow_ him instead,” he teased, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. The young teacher blushed beet red to the tips of his ears. He scowled at the other and looked away. “I do _not!_ ” he strongly refuted.

His co-workers had been teasing him about his supposed infatuation towards the hot single-as-fuck dad of his favourite student ever since the first day of school (which was coincidentally the first day they _actually_ met.) He definitely, most certainly, and abso-fucking-lutely did not have the _hots_ for Choi freaking Seungcheol. ( _Nope!_ Not at _all!)_

The elder teacher merely nodded his head and gently patted Soonyoung’s shoulder like a caring sunbae he supposedly was. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he breezily said.

Soonyoung scowled again. (As _if_ he completely understood what Soonyoung was _really_ trying to tell him.)

He was about to give a smartass retort but when he turned around, Jeonghan had mysteriously disappeared and was replaced by the root of all his misgivings (he was exaggerating, _of course_ ), Choi hot-ass Seungcheol. He didn’t even _see_ the guy walk towards him; it was as if his body _just_ emerged from where Jeonghan had previously stood. His sudden appearance seriously gave Soonyoung a fright. His heart leapt to his throat and he shrieked, he freaking shrieked like a crazy banshee on a rampage. He couldn’t help it. He’s easily surprised (easily _scared_ actually) and his co-workers had all found out about it when they surprised him on his birthday months ago. And now, it seems like Seungcheol has realized it too.

_How fan-fucking-tastic!_

Freakishly handsome dad smiled at him, _kindly_ ignoring his outburst ( _at least_ someone wasn’t _keen_ on teasing him about it _)_ , and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. (Even that simple gesture was _fucking_ sexy!) Soonyoung could practically hear the moms swoon. He honestly would too if he wasn’t so damn near to the hormone-inducing vixen.

“ _So,_ ” Seungcheol drawled out, glancing around them. No one seemed to be near them. Actually, everyone seemed to have gone home already. He stared back at Soonyoung again. He coughed and shyly smiled. “What time are you coming home tonight?” he timidly asked. Soonyoung would have melted at the implication of that one sentence but he knew truth. Seungcheol was asking him to babysit Chan while he’d _maybe_ meet with his editor or publisher and all that boring author stuff. _Or_ he’d be out on a date. Soonyoung was hoping for the former but it seemed like it would be the latter tonight with the way Seungcheol was acting. It’s not like he _cared_ if the hot-blooded alpha male wanted to get laid or not. (He definitely _does not_ care at all _. Nope!_ ) He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. “Maybe 6-ish?” he replied, scrunching up his nose in faux concentration. (Soonyoung knew he’d be home by four but Seungcheol doesn’t have to know that.)

Seungcheol pouted and stared down at the now sleeping Chan in his arms. “I need to leave around 5.” ( _Oh_.) It was already quarter past four in the afternoon. “Is it alright if you take Chan home with you instead?”

He stared at the seemingly innocent bundle of energy sleeping soundly in his dad’s arms. He could bring Chan to the park or somewhere and feed him every sugary treat he could afford (unbeknownst to Seungcheol of course) before coming home and let him run wild in the living room. His lips unknowingly twitched. ( _Yeah._ He _could_ definitely do that.) Soonyoung shrugged and simply motioned for Seungcheol to pass Chan over to him. The dad smiled at him gratefully.

He carefully detached his son away from him and handed the young tot over to Soonyoung. Chan merely stirred in the teacher’s arms, eyes remaining shut. “Thank you,” Seungcheol told him, eyes smiling and honest. “You’re a lifesaver!” he exaggeratedly exclaimed. Soonyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re just lucky I love your son,” he cheekily answered. The dad merely shook his head, amusedly chuckling under his breath.

Seungcheol then came closer (Soonyoung _almost_ had a heart attack when he inhaled the other’s cologne. Fucking manly pine and shit) and kissed the top of Chan’s head. (He was _not_ disappointed at all. _Nope._ ) “I’ll see you later little dino! Have fun with Soon saem, okay?” he softly whispered. He then stared at Soonyoung, his strong gaze quite capturing. He gave the teacher’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Thank you,” he repeated, stressing each syllable. “For _everything_.”

The teacher just shrugged, unable to utter a single word. There were no words to convey his honest feelings (none that he felt were _right_ ) so keeping mum was the best for Soonyoung.

The young dad then checked his watch and instantly frowned. “I need to go home now so I could get ready,” he told Soonyoung. The teacher just nodded his head. “You go ahead then,” he said. Seungcheol nodded his head and said goodbye to Soonyoung and gave another affectionate ruffle to Chan’s hair, and then made his leave.

Soonyoung stared at his retreating back, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He really did not have the _hots_ for the hot single dad as his co-workers had repeatedly and adamantly teased him about. He didn’t even _lust_ after him like the others do. He was _in love_ with him.

Yes.

Fucking hell _yes_.

Kwon Soonyoung, 25 years of age, teacher of extremely irritating at times yet still totally adorable kids, was _heels over head in love_ with Choi Seungcheol, 32 years of age, writer and father of cutie in a nutshell Choi Chan.

He was in love. He was _fucking_ in love. It’s a completely whole _different_ matter. And Soonyoung was fucking sure he was _damn_ screwed.

 

* * *

 

//flashback//

 

The first day of school meant a long day of introductions, getting to know each and every student in his class, and talking to their parents about their expectations for their children as well as their expectations _of_ him. The teachers usually hated _that_ part (some parents are so _damn_ judgmental after all) but Soonyoung was feeling ecstatic. His energy was radiating off of him in waves like a tsunami and he was getting all giddy and jumpy and hyper; it was annoying Jeonghan so much that the elder teacher had to smack Soonyoung at the back of his head with a newspaper, saying there was a bug he just needed to kill. The younger was undeterred. Soonyoung just honestly couldn’t wait to see all the new faces he’d be meeting today. He was just excited. _Too_ damn excited.

It was his second year of teaching at the Happy Sunshine Day-Care Center. It was his first job right after college and he was sure ( _hoping_ ) it would be his job in the long run.

The building was quaint and homey and had all the necessary equipment and rooms that a day-care should have. The walls were bright yellow with different kinds of animals painted on them; some even have mountains, and seas, and trees. There was a huge courtyard, which also serves as the children’s playground, and a decent size parking lot outside. It was Soonyoung’s paradise and he couldn’t be happier right now.

He smiled at everyone in the room. The kids were sitting on the floor, quite amazingly behaving themselves, and were waiting patiently for him to start. Their parents sat at the back, simply observing.

“Good morning!” he cheerfully greeted. The kids and parents alike greeted him back. “My name is Kwon Soonyoung-”

He wasn’t able to finish his introduction because the door to his classroom was suddenly ripped open (who fucking does _that_? Are they _The Hulk?_ ) and emerged  two figures, one small one and the other a larger one. Soonyoung raised a curious eyebrow at them. “I-” the larger one, seemingly the brother of the child he supposed (they do _look_ alike), breathed. “I-I’m so-rry w-we’re late,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “This little dino _here_ -” he emphasised by ruffling the kid’s hair “-just didn’t want to wear his clothes. I had to wrestle him into it so we could _at least_ make it to introductions.”

The man (a _sexy_ as fine man) then looked up and stared straight into Soonyoung’s eyes. ( _Fuck.)_ He smiled a cute deep dimpled smile (second _fuck_ ) and stretched out his hand. “I’m Choi Seungcheol,” he introduced himself, voice sweet like honey. (Third _fuck._ ) “And this here is my son,” he said, smiling widely. (Fourth _fuck_.) “His name is Chan.” (Fifth _fuck._ )

Soonyoung blinked a few times before he walked the short distance between them (he was definitely in a hazy daze) and wordlessly shook the hot _dad_ ’s (he’s a _dad!_ A seriously handsome and _young_ dad) outstretched hand.

He then stared at the little kid and pursed his lips. (His name was Chan, _right_?) He crouched down to his level and carefully smiled. “May I fix your clothes, little Chan?” he gently asked. The poor little kid’s clothes were _very_ much unkempt. It certainly looked like he was _forced_ to wear it by the way his shirt was inside out, his hair uncombed, and his shoelaces clumsily tied. (He was honestly such a cute little disaster!)

The child puffed out his cheeks. “No,” he answered Soonyoung, tone quite indignant. The teacher slightly raised his brow. “Oh?” he asked. “We don’t want to attract the scary messy monster now, do we?” Soonyoung prodded. Chan knitted his brows together, obviously confused with his words. “The what?” he cutely asked. The teacher booped his nose and smiled. “It’s a monster which takes children with messy clothes, such as you now, away to his messy, untidy kingdom. The kids taken there are forced to do _all_ of his chores,” he whispered. The little kid’s eyes then widened in horror. Soonyoung almost, _almost_ smirked.

“You don’t want to be taken away by the messy monster now, do you?” he asked again. This time, Chan furiously shook his head. “Fix. Fix!” he said, looking at Soonyoung with pouty brown eyes.

The teacher couldn’t help but graciously comply.

After fixing Chan’s clothes, he stood up and found himself suppressing a giggle. (They were _definitely_ father and son.) Seungcheol’s necktie was askew and his hair seemed like he had just gone out of bed and didn’t bother for a comb when they went out. Soonyoung could only shake his head in amusement. “You should fix that,” he told him, pointing towards his necktie. “You don’t want the messy monster to take you as well,” he teased, clearly bemused with the situation.

He then walked back towards his desk, letting the father-son duo find their seats and started again. He stared at the kids and smiled widely. “I’m Kwon Soonyoung,” he _finally_ got to continue. “I will be your homeroom teacher for the whole school year. I hope to teach you so many interesting things.” His eyes unexpectedly went to Seungcheol. He was busy fixing his tie, a pout on his lips. ( _Cute_.) “There will be challenges ahead of us but let’s work together happily, okay?”

The children cheered whilst the parents seemed to be _pleased_.

Soonyoung met Seungcheol’s gaze (sixth _fuck_ ) and he _knew_ it would be a crazy school year for him this time around.

 

**

Soonyoung arrived at his apartment quite drained. His day was expectedly and painstakingly spent talking to the parents at length – what they want their kids to learn (why did they bother? The school’s curriculum was on their fucking _brochure._ They should have already read about it), how they want them to be taught (as if they knew any better than Soonyoung how to do _his_ job), and how they want them to behave (he’s a teacher not a damn _governess_ for etiquette and table manners.)

Overall, it went _swimmingly_ well for Soonyoung.

He opened his fridge and grabbed for the microwavable bento box he stocked from the convenience store (he was sadly on his last box tonight) and popped it in the microwave to heat up.

While he waited, Soonyoung decided to take a drag (a bad habit from college and peer pressure he _still_ couldn’t get rid of) at the balcony. He took out one stick and lit the cigarette. He breathed in, tasting the minty flavour he so desperately loved, and breathed out, the misty smoke slowly spreading and dancing in front of eyes. He watched, a tad dazed, as the smoke slowly dispersed into the breezy night air. He slightly shivered at the cold.

“It’s Soon saem!” a cute soft voice suddenly exclaimed from his left. He turned to the voice, curious.

Soonyoung suppressed a shriek as his eyebrows shot up in great surprise when he saw a _familiar_ hyper toddler standing just a few feet away from him. He knew someone had moved in the apartment beside his but he wasn’t expecting for _this_ kind of coincidence to happen in all of his life. (Was fate _seriously_ teasing him?)

“Soon saem! Soon saem! Soon saem!” his student, Choi cutie Chan, was waving at him excitedly. He gulped, subtly throwing away his cigarette, and waved back at the child. “Hey there little dino,” he greeted, remembering the adorable nickname. “Fancy meeting you here,” he commented, internally grimacing. (Fuck _you_ , fate.)

“Chan, come in here!” someone then said from inside their apartment. Soonyoung closed his eyes and cursed his luck. ( _Damn_ great _timing._ ) He then saw Seungcheol come out into the balcony, taking Chan into his arms and scolding the little boy for running away from bath time. Soonyoung knew it was rude to stare, his eyes focused on the way his muscles flexed and unflexed (his biceps were quite _deliciously_ distracting) but Choi Seungcheol was definitely, most certainly, abso-fucking-lutely hot as fuck. The young father was wearing sweatpants and a _sinfully_ fitted sleeveless shirt. It honestly didn’t leave anything to the imagination. He was damn F-I-T! (Soonyoung freaking _swooned._ )

“But I saw Soon saem!” Chan cutely whined he then heard, successfully getting him out of his daze. “Soon saem?” the father confusedly repeated. (Oh _shit_ ) _._ Soonyoung should have gone inside when he had the chance. Seungcheol glanced at his direction ( _Oops!_ Too late now _)_ and was quite surprised at seeing Soonyoung on the other balcony (well, he did _live_ there. He had for _years_.) The teacher waved at him and weakly smiled. “Hi,” he said, his voice not above a whisper.

To say the smile Choi Seungcheol had given him was dashing would be an understatement. The smile Choi freaking Seungcheol gave him was _fucking_ dazzling; it almost made Soonyoung go blind. Apollo would have been ashamed if he ever saw how blindingly _bright_ Seungcheol’s smile was. The sun was no match at all.

“Hey neighbour,” Seungcheol beamed at him. (Fucking _swoon_.) “Didn’t expect to see you so soon,” he chuckled, making Soonyoung’s knees go weak.

He shrugged his shoulders. (He was proud he could pull off the nonchalant shrug. Jihoon would be _so_ proud!) “Small world,” he sarcastically commented. The father nodded his head and smiled even wider. ( _How the_ heck _can that_ even happen?) “Please take care of us here as well,” he said, bowing his head slightly. Soonyoung did the same in response. “Please take care of me too.”

Chan then started to whine about being cold and wanting his Rex (his stuffed toy perhaps, Soonyoung supposed) and wearing his Batman pyjamas.

Seungcheol shook his head and tried to calm his fussy charge. He looked at Soonyoung, eyes still somehow bemused. “Well. I guess this is good night,” he said, smiling slightly. Soonyoung nodded his head. “Yeah,” he replied, a little breathless. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Seungcheol offered him another wave and then went inside their apartment, sliding the door shut.

Soonyoung stared at their balcony and all he could think was _fuck._

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fucking _fuck._

They’re neighbours.

Fucking _neighbours!_

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic!

 

**

Weeks passed and Soonyoung hardly saw the hot single (yes! _Single_! Choi sexy Seungcheol _is_ single! He heard the herd of nosy mothers question Seungcheol about his _wife_. He answered he had _none._ He was single and freaking _available_ ) dad since the first day of school. He would only see him when he’d pick Chan up after class. He _rarely_ saw them ( _him_ ) in the mornings and evenings. He could _hear_ them though.

They were a cute father and son. Seungcheol was a stay-at-home dad. He worked as a writer (Soonyoung _still_ doesn’t know what genre he writes. Maybe he should ask Jisoo. He’d definitely know. They’re childhood friends after all) and would work the whole day or maybe do some household chore or whatever it was housedads do whilst his son was in the day-care.

At night he could hear the two laughing and giggling and squealing, simply just having fun in their apartment. Hearing them would always bring a smile onto Soonyoung’s face.

Seungcheol was a good dad. He was responsible, strict, and quite sensible. He was also funny, a bit childish (he heard from his boss), and was overall a good-natured guy. Chan obviously _adores_ him.

Whilst Soonyoung, just a _tiny_ bit, maybe admires him.

 

**

“He’s _too_ perfect,” Seungkwan commented one time, scrunching up his nose in distaste. (As if Seungcheol’s supposed perfect-ness was a contagious disease. Heaven forbid for that to happen. Earth didn’t need _more_ sources of heart attacks.) They had just finished their classes for the day and were taking a short break at the pantry before going home, eating a few bites and drinking a cup of coffee.

Jisoo snorted. “He’s absolutely _not_ ,” he stressed. “Cheol’s far from perfect, you know,” he added, chuckling a little. “How can we know?” Jeonghan challenged. “You never talk _about_ him.” The head teacher rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to talk about him to _know_ he’s not perfect. Soonyoung talks to him and he _knows_ Cheol’s not perfect. Nobody’s perfect. Right, Soon?” he remarked, somehow putting the young teacher on the spotlight.

Three pairs of eyes then turned to him, all waiting for his usual sassy reply or whatever Soonyoung-ish retort they were all expecting.

“Uhm,” Soonyoung dumbly answered. His tongue was _suddenly_ tied; a seemingly hard-to-uncoil knot had formed which stopped his normally _unstoppable_ mouth from forming any coherent or at least decent sentence. He was speechless.

_Well shit._

Silence stretched among them and somehow, _somehow_ his co-workers realized _something_ about Soonyoung that he hasn’t. ( _Fucking shit._ ) He gulped nervously.

“Oh my _God!_ ” Jeonghan exclaimed, looking at him with horror in his eyes. Soonyoung’s eyes then widened in surprise and confusion. “What?” he anxiously asked. “You _like_ him!” the elder teacher answered, somewhat scandalised. “You like hot single as fuck Choi Seungcheol!”

At that, Soonyoung found himself frowning. (Had he heard, right? They think he _likes_ Seungcheol?) Soonyoung _almost_ laughed out loud at the absurdity. (Like? Bah! As _if!_ )

“I don’t like him,” he tersely told the elder. He looked at the others and shook his head. “I don’t like Seungcheol at all,” he further denied, glaring at Jeonghan at the same time. “How can I _like_ someone I rarely talk to? Or even see,” he countered, honestly quite confused with their thinking.

“But you always talk to him after class,” Seungkwan commented. “We would always see you guys giggling or chuckling about something,” he said. “And you seem to like talking to him too. You would always have that mushy, awfully silly smile on your face right after,” he added, brows knitted together.

Soonyoung stared at the younger, lips pursed. (What the actual _fuck._ He does _that_?) “We talk about _Chan_ ,” he stressed, his annoyance rising. “We talk about Chan’s improvements in class and how he could help his child at home,” he silently fumed. “That’s hardly a conversation to fuel any sort of infatuation or dare say, _feelings_ for Seungcheol.”

“Feelings are quite treacherous things, Soonyoung,” Jisoo interrupted, calmly stirring his coffee. “It’s sneaky and slippery and _oh so_ cunning; you would only realize it’s there once it’s coiled around your heart,” he stated, looking at him seriously in the eyes. “Realizing the embers early on could help put out the fire. But sometimes though, it could also fan the flames even more.” Soonyoung gulped, heart suddenly beating wildly inside his chest. “Either way,” the elder continued. “Feelings are still feelings – even if they’re still a teeny tiny wee little bud planted in your heart. Feelings grow, Soonyoung. They would grow even without being watered. They would grow and grow and _grow_ until they'd reach a full bloom. And when that time comes, you’d be wholly consumed by them, unable to deny them any longer. Your feelings would be overflowing like gushing water on a monsoon. You wouldn’t know what to do with them and most likely get swept away in the roaring raging current.” Jisoo then gently squeezed his arm. “So be prepared,” he said, his tone cautious and slightly foreboding. “Guard your heart, Kwon Soonyoung. Guard the doors to your heart and be extra careful,” he advised. “ _Especially_ if Choi Seungcheol comes knocking.”

The elder teacher then smiled at him and sipped his coffee, ignoring the incredulous gaping and gawking and snickering of the people around him. He acted as if he hadn’t just indirectly _warned_ Soonyoung about falling for his childhood friend. _Nope._ Jisoo acted like he simply told them about the _freaking damn_ weather.

Soonyoung groaned out loud. “Well _fuck_ feelings,” he groused. Seungkwan nodded his head in agreement whilst Jeonghan just smirked mischievously. (How did their conversation got steered this way? He has no _fucking_ clue.)

The young teacher sank into his seat and covered his eyes, suddenly feeling drained. All he ever wanted was for his days to end peacefully. It seemed like today was _another_ exception.

 

**

To see Choi Seungcheol knocking on his door (his apartment’s door _._ Not his figurative heart’s door Jisoo had warned him about), wearing a sheepish smile on his beautiful chiselled face looking all sexy and cuddly ( _how_ can he even pull _that_ off?) with his just-showered brown locks, _fit_ muscle tee, basketball shorts, and Nike’s so early on a God- _damn_ Saturday morning, _almost_ gave Soonyoung a heart attack. He settled for a strangled squeal strangely mixed with a groan. He sounded like a freaking _seal_.

He stopped, stuttered, and blatantly _stared_ , honestly quite surprised with the visit. The hot single daddy smiled wider. His sleep-muddled brain somehow caught up to the reality in front of him. He said: “Good morning?” with his brows confusedly knitted together (because why the _fuck_ is Choi sexy ass Seungcheol knocking on his door at freaking _six_ in the morning?! Soonyoung _might_ be pleased with this morning booty call but it’s _6 for-fucking-sake AM_. He has the _right_ to sleep in on weekends!)

Seungcheol chuckled. “Good morning,” he replied, seeming to understand Soonyoung had _just_ woken up. He pushed his hands into his pockets, bobbed on his heels, and continued smiling that knee-buckling smile of his. (Well _fuck_.)

“ _So_ ,” he drawled out. Soonyoung crossed his arms over his chest and _tried_ to meet his eyes and _not_ stare at his hot hot _hot_ guns of a bicep and perfectly and seemingly hard hard _hard_ chest. He cleared his throat to concentrate. “I’m sorry for barging on you like this,” he mumbled, a little sheepish. “But Chan has been pulling my leg for _days_ and I don’t know what to tell him anymore. I know you’re busy and you have your own life-” ( _What?_ ) “-You might be seeing your friends or be out on a date-” ( _Wait what?_ ) “-I really don’t want to intrude-” Soonyoung stopped his tirade by covering his mouth with his hand (he should have _kissed_ him instead) and incredulously stared at the gabbling father of a three year old fluffy demon. “What the _heck_ are you trying to say?”

_Is Choi Seungcheol asking him out on a date?_

Seungcheol took Soonyoung’s hand – the one that was covering his mouth – and gave it a little squeeze. (Well second _fuck._ ) He breathed in, closing his eyes, and then gazed at Soonyoung tentatively. “I want to treat you to dinner.” (Third _fuck._ Hell _YES!_ ) “Chan wanted to have you over for a long time now-” ( _What_ ) _._ “-and I’ve been mulling over asking you about it-” (The _heck?_ It was _Chan_ who wanted him to come over. _Not_ Seungcheol). “-because I don’t know your schedule-”

He stopped Seungcheol again. But this time, with his laugh. Soonyoung laughed. He laughed with tears in his eyes (he didn’t care anymore if it was of joy _or_ disappointment because he _should have_ known) and shook his head, shaking out the drowsiness in his system. (He honestly needed coffee.) Seungcheol just stared at him like he had just grown three heads.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung wheezed, clutching his stomach. (He was _so_ stupid.) “I can do dinner,” he said, nodding his head. Getting a date from Choi smoking hot dad Seungcheol was a far off chance like Jihoon and he dating. Best friends, practically like brothers, as the two of them certainly _don’t_ date. (Soonyoung should have definitely known it was impossible.) He stared at the young dad. “I can come over tonight if it’s not a bother,” he told him, smiling almost ruefully.

Seungcheol grinned. He fucking _grinned_ and clapped Soonyoung’s arm excitedly. Soonyoung could only internally grimace. (That _hurt_.) “Good!” the dad happily exclaimed. “Tonight’s good,” he commented, excitement evident in his chocolate eyes. “You can come over around 8. Dinner’s ready by then,” he said.

Soonyoung nodded his head and smiled. The father’s excitement somehow was contagious. He honestly couldn’t help but get pumped up about it himself.

“See you then,” he said. Seungcheol happily nodded. “See you,” he told him with a little wave. The father then turned around and walked towards their door. “Later, Soonyoung,” he said before entering their apartment and leaving Soonyoung still bemused and bewildered. He had dinner plans with Seungcheol (even if there was a three year old tyke with them) and honestly, he couldn’t be any happier.

He shut his door and immediately slumped down on the floor, his knees _finally_ giving in. “ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned out loud.

He has a _date_.

He has a _fucking_ date.

He has a fucking date _with the_ _Chois._

Fucking _neighbour_ perks!

 

**

Soonyoung apprehensively stared at the Choi’s door. There was nothing special about it. Absolutely _nothing_. It was just an ordinary door with the same ruby red paint like his and their apartment number in the same sparkly and surprisingly not cheap looking gold metal. It was seriously just a freaking door but somehow Soonyoung didn’t see it as _just_ a door.

Once he enters that door, _that_ figurative door he’s been overthinking about, he just _knew_ he’d be delving deeper into the lives of his favourite ( _okay_. He likes them. Him. Them. _Okay_ ) father and son. He’s frankly not sure if he’s ready to face _whatever_ it was on the other side – or if he’d ever be.

He stared at his door, the call of his own sanctuary beseeching him. He then heavily sighed. His bed was calling out to him. He could practically hear his pillows singing he lie his head on their soft soft soft puffs. Soonyoung was tempted, _seriously_ tempted for a rain check on their dinner date. His fingers itched to code in his passcode already.

The teacher took a tentative step back towards his apartment and paused. He glanced at the Choi’s door and squinted. The door was seemingly mocking him, taunting Soonyoung and his cowardice in facing the father and son he’s admittedly extremely fond of. It was laughing at him. Soonyoung was sure of it. He gave the door an icy glare.

He then stared back at his door. He tilted his head on the side and pursed his lips. He was fucking conflicted.

“God give me a sign,” he bemoaned.

And as if hearing his plea, the door to the Choi’s _freaking_ opened! ( _Huh_?) Soonyoung stared at the door, confused. “What the-?”

Chan’s head then popped out, his wide devilish grin greeting Soonyoung. “Soon saem!” the toddler squealed as he ran towards the teacher, tackling his legs with his small tubby hands. Soonyoung laughed and naturally took Chan in his arms, tucking the little demon in his hips. “Hey little dino,” he said, booping his cute button nose. “You’re here! You’re here!” Chan cheered loudly, almost deafening. The teacher grimaced. “Shh,” he told the child. “Inside voice, Choi Chan. Use your inside voice,” he lightly chided. The toddler pouted but obediently nodded his head.

“Hey!” Soonyoung heard Seungcheol’s sweet _sweet_ voice in front of him. He looked up and saw the young dad leaning his entire body on the doorframe. (Soonyoung noticed his biceps deliciously flex. _Swoon._ ) He smiled shyly. “Hi,” he greeted. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring anything,” he said as he came in the Choi’s apartment. “I wasn’t sure what you guys would want for dessert,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling like an idiot for not bringing _anything._ (He should have brought _something_! That was the appropriate thing to do when you’re invited over someone’s house after all. Soonyoung wanted to hit his head with a frying pan right about now.) Seungcheol merely laughed and waved off his apology. “No worries,” he told him. “You can bring something when you come over next time,” he said, flashing him his cute gummy smile. ( _Next time._ Okay. Wow. Yeah, he can _definitely_ do that.) Soonyoung smiled at Seungcheol and nodded his head. “Okay then.”

He then noticed Seungcheol was wearing an apron. It was a white apron with black dots on them. ( _No_.) He squinted. They were small black _hearts_ on Seungcheol’s apron. (Hot and _cute_. Just the way Soonyoung liked them.)

“Nice apron,” he couldn’t help but comment. Seungcheol looked down at his apron and pouted. “Chan picked it out for me,” he said, pouting still. Soonyoung chuckled and patted his chest. “And Chan has good taste,” he remarked, obviously teasing.

Soonyoung then passed through Seungcheol, ignoring the indignant expression on the latter’s face and followed Chan into their living room. It was the same size as his but was obviously decorated differently. His were filled with pictures and figurines he had collected throughout his travels whilst the Choi’s were a perfect mix of the father and son. There were bookcases filled to the brim with numerous books on one side while the other was filled with Chan’s things like toys, dinosaur plushies, and other whatnot. There were also plenty of pictures on their walls. (Soonyoung could even make out Jisoo in one of the many faces in the frames.) Their apartment was definitely homier than Soonyoung’s. His was a combination of a bachelor’s pad and a NEET’s. Seungcheol might _faint_ if he ever saw Soonyoung’s room during examinations. ( _Definitely_ a disastrous mess.)

He sat down on their large beige couch (it was soft and comfy like a _fucking_ cloud) and watched as the toddler colour his dinosaur colouring book. Seungcheol followed him on the couch and sat beside him, his arm casually resting on the backrest just behind Soonyoung’s head. (Well, talk about _intimate_.) Soonyoung nervously gulped.

“So what’s for dinner?” Soonyoung asked as he felt awkwardness around them. “Mac N Cheese,” Seungcheol sighed, shaking his head. The teacher looked at him. “What’s wrong with Mac N Cheese?” he asked, brows knitted together. Seungcheol smiled woefully at him. “I’ve cooked different Mac N Cheese dishes for _five_ straight days already,” he told him, his expression far from amused. “Tonight would be my sixth,” he added, sighing heavily again.

Soonyoung almost, _almost_ cooed. “Let me guess,” the teacher amusedly drawled. He pointed towards the little devil in front of them. “He won’t eat anything unless it’s Mac N Cheese,” he said, chuckling lightly.

“It’s not funny, Kwon Soonyoung,” Seungcheol told him, eyes slightly glaring. It was the first time he heard his whole name from Seungcheol’s lips. (How can his name roll off his tongue _so_ velvety?) “Try having a three old scream at you that he _only_ wants to eat Mac N Cheese and throw stupid tantrums until he gets his way,” the father groaned whilst he sunk further into the couch. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “I do,” he said, the tips of his lips lifting slightly. “I deal with screaming three year olds and their stupid tantrums _every day_ for a living, Choi Seungcheol,” he mused, smirking now.

He _felt_ more than saw Seungcheol freeze beside him. But seeing the quick transition of shock to embarrassment to apologetic on the young dad’s face in less than a single minute, quite made Soonyoung’s day. Seungcheol ruffled his hair and then covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the sudden blush on his skin. Even the tips of his ears were flushed red. (Definitely _cute_.)

“Oh my God,” the dad groaned, his blush deepening. He peaked at Soonyoung through his fingers. When their gazes met, he covered his face again and moved away from him. (Soonyoung unconsciously frowned.) “I seriously forgot you were a daycare teacher.” Seungcheol then put down his hands and stared apologetically at him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have complained like that. I only have to deal with one toddler whilst you have to deal with dozens...” he said, his voice filled with sincerity. Soonyoung shook his head and smiled encouragingly. “It’s okay if you want to complain at me. We can complain together and bond over our struggles with screaming three year olds and their stupid tantrums,” he replied, patting Seungcheol in the arm. The latter nodded his head. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he agreed, chuckling.

They then heard a bell ring. It seemed like it came from the kitchen.

Seungcheol stood up from the couch. “Looks like dinner is ready!” he said, smiling cheerfully now at Soonyoung. The teacher stood too. “Is there anything I can help with?” he offered. (It was the _least_ he could do after all.) Seungcheol pursed his lips in thought. “I want to help too!” Chan then said, pulling his dad’s pants. The dad rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed. “You guys could set up the table I guess,” he told them, feigning nonchalance but there was a smile playing on his lips. Soonyoung and Chan stared at each other, grinned, and then looked back at Seungcheol. “Sir, yes sir!” they both answered with a salute.

The young dad shook his head, chuckling. He wordlessly went into the kitchen and grabbed for the mittens. He then met Soonyoung’s gaze. “Plates and glasses are over there-” he pointed towards a cabinet near the sink “-and utensils are just here,” he said, pointing to a drawer near the stove. Soonyoung dutifully nodded his head and moved.

They then set to do what they ought to do.

 

**

Dinner went unexpectedly well for Soonyoung. There were a lot of laughs from both father and son's antics. But the conversations were mostly led by Chan; the little tyke effortlessly grabbing both adults’ attention and curiosity. He had lots of interesting stories, mostly about his dad (which Soonyoung found _totally_ endearing whilst it was just embarrassing for Seungcheol. He did _not_ cry when Jack _finally_ became a guardian or when Hiccup’s dad died. _Nope!_ He certainly did not shed a tear at all and _of course_ Soonyoung aptly believed him) and his new friends (Donghyuck and Mark seemed to be the closest to him which would explain how loud the shy little dino had become) at the day-care.

It honestly never ceases to tremendously amaze Soonyoung how imaginatively creative a three year old’s mind could be. Chan’s view of the world was just _so_ colourful; he felt an unexpected surge of pride swell within him. He was partly the reason Chan was learning so many things after all. Seungcheol just brimmed with fatherly pride and smugness at his son’s cleverness.

After dinner, they had played a couple of games. They spent a long amount of time playing UNO because Seungcheol just kept on losing to both Soonyoung and Chan. (He was competitive as _fuck_. He wouldn’t budge and made them play again and again until he _finally_ won a game. It was cute. _He_ was cute.) Soonyoung wholly enjoyed taunting and teasing and laughing at the young father. (He honestly had forgotten he had laughed _that_ much.) And for a three year old, Chan seriously have a wicked streak. He gave Seungcheol four, _freaking four_ , +4 cards in just one turn; it gave Soonyoung chills. (That soft little bean is out for world domination, he was fucking sure of it.)

Now, they were watching Descendants 2 and snacking on a bowl of buttery popcorn. Soonyoung was at the left hand side of the couch and Seungcheol on the other end. Little Chan was asleep between them, his head on his teacher’s lap. They were both unexpectedly engrossed in the movie (Soonyoung thought Mal was cool. He loved her blonde locks but violet was _definitely_ her colour), they had totally forgotten their earlier protest to watch the movie. (Chan had convinced them otherwise of course.)

Descendants oddly reminded Soonyoung of High School Musical (sans the magic and fairytale characters as their parents) with all the dancing and singing ( _typical_ Disney honestly); but the movie held its ground. (Soonyoung was seriously pondering on buying a DVD.)

They held their breaths as the quintet tried to save Ben from Uma and her men. (It was honestly a good fight scene. Quite entertaining actually, especially with the catchy song.) And when Mal _finally_ admitted her love for Ben, Soonyoung had a hard time containing his gushing and childish squeals. Seungcheol merely smirked at his direction. (He ignored it of course. The story _still_ wasn’t finished after all. Mal and Uma still had a fight to be fought and Soonyoung didn’t want to miss _any_ of it.)

As the credits rolled and the casts sing their final number, Soonyoung glanced around the Choi’s living room. His gaze landed on the bookcases which held an array of books. From medical books to mystery novels, and even simple cook books; Choi Seungcheol had it all squeezed into his miniature library like a can of sardines. Soonyoung suddenly remembered the dad was a writer. The books there might have been used as references for his books.

He turned to Seungcheol who has just picked up Chan’s sleeping form. He carried his son in his arms and walked towards a door with a dinosaur poster on it. Soonyoung followed suit.

He leaned on the door frame and watched Seungcheol carefully tuck in his son. “I have a question,” the teacher stated, his curiosity getting the best of him. The young father stared at him with a raised brow, silently telling him to ask away. “What do you do?” Soonyoung asked. Seungcheol looked at him funny. “I write,” he expectedly answered. “I know you freaking _write_ ,” the teacher huffed, rolling his eyes at the other. “But _what_ do you write about exactly?” he furthered. “Are you some best-selling author or something? There were no books under your name when I tried to Google you. Are you using a pen name maybe?” His brows furrowed together as he stared at Seungcheol questionably. (The father seemed to be surprised that he Google-d him. Soonyoung didn’t care. He was on a roll tonight. Not even his own embarrassment could stop him. He was just _that_ curious of Seungcheol.) He then looked away and sifted through his hair. “Or are you some sort of erotic writer? Is that _why_ you never talk about your works when the moms ask you?”

When he bravely chanced a glance at Seungcheol, well Soonyoung was _pleasantly_ (scarily more so) surprised at the expression the hot dad was giving him.

Choi Seungcheol was smirking at him. _Fucking smirking_ at Soonyoung. He was staring at him, his gaze penetrating and heated and uncharacteristically animalistic. (It honestly sent shivers down his spine. Unexpected delicious _sinful_ shivers mind you.) There was a glint in those rich dark brown eyes, like a predator finally _finally_ finding its prey, that Soonyoung hasn’t seen before on the young dad’s face (it certainly made him look hot hot _hotter_ and fuck fuck _fuckable_ ). Soonyoung’s knees nearly buckled but the door frame had helpfully kept him upright. (Was this the reason Jisoo had warned him? He honestly didn’t know.) He anxiously gulped.

“Something like that,” the hot dad vaguely answered his question. Soonyoung’s brows furrowed, lips set on a hard line. (Why was Seungcheol _so_ adamantly evasive about his works? Was he that much of a high profile author that he needed to keep his identity a secret? Soonyoung grew even more curious. And deadly confused.)

“But if you’re _that_ curious,” he drawled. “I guess I’d have to give you a clue,” he then breezily added, walking past Soonyoung and entering the living room once again. The teacher just dazedly followed after him like a moth attracted to light.

“I’m going to give you a little assignment,” he told Soonyoung. He grabbed for a pen and paper and jotted down something on it. He then gave it to Soonyoung, wide grin spreading across his face. “I’m sure you’d solve it in no time!” he said, his grin becoming wider.

Soonyoung stared at the paper in his hands and then back at Seungcheol. His brows then furrowed and his lips pursed in thought. He stared at the paper again, apprehension creeping up on him.

He somehow felt like he’d be uncovering Pandora’s Box. A foreboding feeling settled at the pits of his stomach. He stared at the now innocent look on Seungcheol’s face and gulped. He was being challenged obviously. And he knew (oh how he _definitely_ knew), he won’t be left unscathed. Things come at a cost after all. _Especially_ if it’s unveiling the enigma that was Choi Seungcheol.

 

**

_‘Paths never meant to cross meet between the past and the present, at the heart of all passion and romance, under the watchful eyes of the Great Jack.’_

 

**

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, uncertainty bubbling inside of him. He read the lines written on the paper in his hand again. (As if he hasn’t memorised it already by heart. It doesn’t hurt to make sure though.) He then stared apprehensively at the shop in front of him. His heart stuttered inside his chest, the lively atmosphere around him unable to soothe his nerves. He stared at the elegant signage and exhaled a calming breath.

Cups & Reads was a three-storey book cafe, at the heart of bustling Hongdae. With its massive collection of books and delicious variety of coffee, tea, and treats; many flock to the cafe. It was even open _all day_ which made it a lot more popular to the masses especially the students.

There were honestly numerous book cafes in Hongdae but somehow, Soonyoung was compelled to believe _this_ was the right one. 'The Great Jack’ that Seungcheol was alluding to seemed to be the renowned business tycoon Kim Mingyu. He’s only a year younger than Soonyoung but his businesses have already spread out across South Korea. (Fucking elites with business brains comparable to Bill Gates.) From restaurants, salons, publishing companies, and even malls, he’s had a great number of businesses under his belt; he’s the definition of a jack of all trades. And Cups  & Reads was one of his most notable businesses. Soonyoung was definitely sure he was in the right place. (He was positively sure of it!)

Calming his heart, he opened its doors and walked inside. The scent of books and coffee filled the air. (If he wasn’t on a mission, he’d have dragged Jihoon here to hangout. But alas! His curiosity needed some feeding and Jihoon would surely cockblock his research if he’d got wind of it. So he’s on solo flight today for his own good and safety.) He went straight to the stairs and went into the second floor. The history and contemporary books were stored in this floor (he checked in the cafe’s website) and directly walked to the shelves upon shelves of books aligning the walls. He saw the history books instantly and followed it along. He soon saw the contemporary books a few shelves away and instantly knew he was close to finding what he’d been seeking.

He studiously scanned the titles on the books, his eyes straining a little. He sifted through the books which somehow related to paths crossing (which were fucking _a lot_ ) and perused its contents. There were a few which caught his interest but his instincts screamed at him that they weren’t what he’s looking for so he trudged on his search.

A book at the bottom then caught his attention. He crouched down and sat on the floor. He then took the book off the shelf. “Parallel Lines,” he read out the title, brows furrowing together. (Somehow his fingers felt a strange tingle on its tips.) The book was written by Star Coups (clearly it was a pen name and his hyperactive brain suddenly remembered seeing it from the books safely hidden in Jisoo’s office.) He then read the short foreword on the cover.

> _‘Parallel lines were never meant to cross, but somehow, by a strange twist of fate, theirs did.’_

Soonyoung gulped. (This was it. This was definitely _it_.)

With clammy hands, he opened the book to a random page and scanned its contents.

He stopped, stared, read again, and gawked, not believing what he was reading. The book in his hands almost slipped from his hand (like how his mind was reeling from reality) but he grasped it, clutching its edges like a buoy. (Soonyoung was desperately having trouble of believing _any_ of it.) He carefully read the passage again, trying and failing to stop his hands from shaking.

 

**

 

> The elder pushed him on the floor, hands tightly held over his head. He tried to shake the man off but the latter was stronger, more determined. He then laid limp, defeated.
> 
> “You’ve been teasing me,” the man whispered into his ears, breath hot and voice low and dangerous. He looked up and met the latter’s gaze. Innocent doe eyes have turned lascivious, wanton, and dominant. They were unnerving, burning, _hungry_. He gulped, fear and excitement was stirring inside of him. “How am I teasing you?” he braved. “You were the one who has been teasing me,” he tried to argue.
> 
> The man merely smirked and leaned down onto his neck, breathing in his scent. He felt a slick wet tongue brush pass his pulse. He gulped again.
> 
> “Have I?” The elder’s voice was teasing, mocking even. He remained quiet.
> 
> “But you were the one who started _this_ ,” the man said, dark brown eyes boring into his own. He nipped at his neck, slowly moving towards his face. “You shouldn’t ignite a fire you couldn’t extinguish,” he taunted, their lips almost touching.
> 
> Nimble fingers travelled down his chest, down to his stomach, and down to his waist. “You were the one who latched onto me first,” the man said, fingers caressing his exposed skin as his shirt rode up. “You were the one who acted first,” he continued, nibbling his neck. “You were the one who _kissed_ me first,” he stressed, fingers grasping tightly on his waist.
> 
> “I think I should teach you a lesson,” he said, biting and licking his earlobe and then down his neck.
> 
> Hoshi couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips. This was the first time the elder had treated him this way. Strong. Controlling. Dominant. His blood thrummed, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He was excited. Very _very_ excited.
> 
> And with the way the elder smirked on his hot flesh, Hoshi was sure he felt it too. He felt it without a doubt. His excitement stirred even more.
> 
> “Hyung,” he pleaded, voice suddenly breathless. The elder ignored him and continued to attack his neck, his lips never leaving longer than a few seconds. Hoshi squirmed, trying and failing to break free. “Hyung,” he pleaded again and again. His pleas were all ignored.
> 
> “Hyung _please_ ,” he mewled, his eyes almost close to tears. The man on top of him stopped. They stared at each other, gazes heavily hooded with lust. “Please what?” the elder asked, taunting him with a quick jerk of his hips, their hard-ons briefly touching. Hoshi groaned out loud. “No more teasing,” he told him. “No more teasing please,” he whimpered.
> 
> He wanted more. Oh how he wanted to feel _more_.
> 
> The man then released his hands, eventually pulling away from Hoshi. He stood up and looked down at him. “Okay,” he said, eyes hard. “I won’t tease you anymore,” was all he said before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Hoshi in disbelief and very much so frustrated.

 

**

Soonyoung sat, frozen in complete shock. He wanted to deny it but his brain (and even his heart) has concluded _this_ was Seungcheol’s work. _This_ was his book. _This_ was his writing.

“He’s an erotic writer,” he whispered, his voice filled with disbelief. “He writes porn. About boys. Men. BL,” he mumbled. His brain was shutting down from tremendous bewilderment. He stared at the book again. “He’s a _fucking_ kink master!” he groaned, squishing his cheeks with his hands. He could hardly contain the blush that had appeared on his face. He unsteadily breathed out, desperately trying to calm himself down.

He looked away from the bookshelves and observed the people milling around him, lips pursed pensively. (Of _all_ genres! An erotic novel! And it was _boys_ love too! He was seriously _floored_.) He gazed back at ‘Parallel Lines’ again and then to Seungcheol’s other books (they were all lined up in one shelf. How _helpful_.)

Soonyoung grabbed a copy of each, paid at the counter, and dashed out of the cafe. It would take a long time before he’d show his face there again. A very _very_ long time.

 

**

It was the kids’ talent show today, a little activity they always do for the children’s confidence and character build up. It was also a week after his discovery of Seungcheol’s works and it has been extremely _hard_ (it was an innuendo. A terrible innuendo actually) for Soonyoung to face the young dad.

Whenever he’d set sights on those brown locks and innocent doe eyes, his mind would immediately wander to Seungcheol’s books. A blush would instantly appear on his cheeks and his mind would come up with weird (hot sexy NC17 _smut_ ) scenarios in his head with he and Seungcheol as leads. (He’s practically sexdreaming about the hot dad every fucking chance he got which was every _fucking_ day.) It was embarrassing. ( _Extremely_ embarrassing after getting a fucking hard-on by just _seeing_ his strong, wide back when he picked up Chan. He honestly wouldn’t live that one down if Jeonghan - _or_ _worse_ Jisoo, found out about it. He’d rather _die_ than to admit that.) He just couldn’t face him. He couldn’t at all.

Soonyoung honestly did a good job at avoiding him for the past couple of days. He’d simply turn around and escape into the safe haven of the teachers’ pantry. No one was allowed there after all – only the teachers could get in and out; even the parents weren’t able to step foot in the pantry. (Bless you Jisoo and your strict ground rules.) But regrettably, he couldn’t run away forever from the sexy single father and writer. It was just his luck that Seungcheol had successfully cornered him whilst he had been preparing the stage.

He squeaked (very _manly_ squeak it was) and stared at inquisitive doe eyes. Seungcheol’s huge built ( _damn_ those guns) had backed him up onto the wall, successfully trapping the young teacher (and again, damn those _fucking_ guns.) “You did your homework,” Seungcheol stated, not bothered _at all_ that Soonyoung had found out about his supposed secret. (This oddly felt familiar. Soonyoung strangely felt he was Hoshi in Parallel Lines when Coups had pinned him down on the floor. _Why_ does he have to use his pen name in _that_ particular novel. He almost groaned out loud at the similarity of their situation.) The sexy ass dad was brimming with amusement as he stared back at Soonyoung, eyes twinkling and _fucking_ smirking.

The teacher huffed and looked away. (He had to. Seungcheol’s gaze was just _so_ penetrating. He almost _almost_ shivered at its intensity.) “I _was_ a diligent student,” he argued, his voice coming out stronger than he had expected. Seungcheol chuckled and pulled away from him. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. “ _So_ ,” he drawled out, tilting his head to the side. “What do you think of it?” he asked.

Soonyoung blinked once, twice. He then stared back at Seungcheol, lips pursed in thought. “It was well-written,” he vaguely answered. (It was _fucking_ detailed and damn _stimulating_.) The hot ass dad smiled even wider. “You’re not bothered that I write about _those_?” he inquired, eyebrow arching curiously. Soonyoung shook his head no. “Why should I? Your books were well-written and had good plots and was told in a way to keep readers from putting it down. I finished _all_ of it in just two days because they were all _too good_ ,” he honestly answered, not caring if he was rambling.

“You read _all_ of my novels?” Seungcheol asked, quite surprised. “All _seven_ of them?” The young teacher blinked. (Oh _shit_.) “W-well. As I’ve said,” he stammered. “They were all well-written and had good plots,” he lamely reasoned. (He wouldn’t _openly_ admit his books had him hot and bothered and well, frustratingly turned on. Nope. _Never._ Not in a million _years_!) He internally grimaced.

Seungcheol nodded his head and grinned. “That’s good,” he said, patting Soonyoung on the arm. “That’s good. That’s good,” he repeated, chuckling lightly. “I thought you’d be bothered by it and all.” (Oh fuck _yes_ he was bothered. But it was the _good kind_ of bothered seriously.)

Soonyoung scrunched up his face. “A good book’s a good book,” he stated, shrugging his shoulders. “No one could deny you’re a great writer,” he continued. (Why the _Hell_ was he rambling? His mouth should just shut up.) “It takes a whole lot of talent to write about a good sex scene without cringing at its crudeness. Normally I’d get put off by how writers just lamely describes those kinds of scenes. You wrote yours exceptionally well. They were imaginatively vivid and quite poetic too to be honest.”

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he finished his nonsense rambling. He chanced a glance at the young dad and was quite surprised at his grin. Seungcheol’s grin had impossibly grew wider and he had that really soft _soft_ soft look in his eyes that almost made Soonyoung’s legs go jelly.

“Thanks,” he said, a faint blush dusting on his cheeks. “No one has really told me that,” he remarked, shyly scratching the back of his neck. “My readers usually gushed about the romance and the porn and stuff like that but you…” he said, looking at Soonyoung deeply in the eyes. “You… You’re different,” he commented, expression thoughtful.

Soonyoung sucked in a breath, his almond eyes widening remarkably. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He tried to say something but he couldn’t at all. He was utterly speechless.

The young teacher didn’t know how or what to react. He was frozen still, mind whirling and reeling. All he could hear was the loud thump thump _thump_ of his heart and nothing more. He was a little surprised with Seungcheol’s words (more delightfully surprised than he had ever expected) and was humbled by the sincerity in the young dad’s voice. Seungcheol really was grateful for his opinion and Soonyoung honestly couldn’t believe it.

He stared, almond eyes meeting soft soft _soft_ doe eyes. His breath hitched and his heartbeat unbelievably quickened even more, realization dawning on him like a curtain finally drawing open in the theatre. He was in love. Kwon Soonyoung was _in love_. (Well _fuck_.)

He blinked. Seungcheol was smiling at him. Soonyoung wanted to reach out and caress his face but held his hands back. (He was in love. To Choi Seungcheol of all people! Jeonghan's going to have a field day once he finds out.) The young teacher then gulped, butterflies in his stomach going wild and rampant. (He’s _fucking_ in love and he has no clue where his feelings would go.) He tentatively returned the smile, hoping against hope it wouldn’t look like a grimace.

“I should get back to preparing the stage,” Soonyoung then said, waving towards his unfinished work. Seungcheol understandingly nodded his head. He took a step back, hands in his pockets. “See you later, Soonyoung,” the young dad beamed at him before turning around and walking out of the door, leaving Soonyoung to maybe find Chan or Jisoo.

The teacher just stared at his retreating back, heart still in staccato. “Laters, Cheol,” he breathed, his chest constricting. Soonyoung felt like his feelings were brimming inside his heart. (‘ _Like gushing water on a monsoon_ ,’ he suddenly remembered Jisoo’s words.) He slid down onto the floor and covered his face with his hands.

“ _Fuck_ feelings,” he groaned, his realization weighing heavily on his shoulders. He squished his cheeks and sighed. He stared ruefully at the door Seungcheol had just exited. (Of all people to fall in love with… It just _had_ to be that hot single dad slash erotica writer slash his _freaking_ neighbour! It’s the cliché of _all_ clichés!) Soonyoung felt like the universe was being too sarcastic with him at the moment. The stars were really trying to make a fool out of him. (Most definitely. He was _sure_ of it.) He sifted his fingers through his dark locks. “ _Definitely_ fuck feelings,” he chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head.

He then stood up, brushing off the dust on his pants as if it could help with shrugging off his feelings. (It didn't.) Soonyoung decided to just busy himself with the talent show. He still has a _job_ to do after all.

 

//end of flashback//

* * *

 

Soonyoung had successfully tucked in Chan by 10 o’clock sharp; a feat he was tremendously proud of.

The little ball of sunshine and wit had honestly exhausted him (he shouldn’t have fed that tiny dino with sour strips and a milkshake on their way home. Honestly. He should have thought of it more deeply but _damn_ those puppy dog eyes. He needed to put up a resistance whenever Chan does that or else he’d be screwed. Seungcheol would have his neck for spoiling his son. He was _sure_ of it) with his incessant “Soon saem! Soon saem! Look at this!”, shoving papers upon papers of his drawings of dinosaurs, houses, the daycare, his friends, his dad, and unbelievably also of Soonyoung himself onto his face. (It seems like Chan’s following in the steps of his father. He’s a developing artist! Oh _God_. Talent in the arts seems to run in their blood.) If he wasn’t extremely fond of Chan (and also of his freakishly sexy dad), the young teacher would have certainly turned down babysitting the cutie demon. ( _Damn_ his heart for having a soft spot for the Chois.)

He was lounging on the Choi’s extremely comfortable cloud of a couch when he heard the familiar beep and click and shut of the front door. He stood up (a little too begrudgingly because _fuck that couch is too damn soft_ ) and made his way to greet the house’s breadwinner. He froze once he saw Seungcheol though.

“Ohhhh~ Soonyoungie!” Seungcheol greeted him, giggling childishly with his gummy smile and furiously blushed cheeks. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. He stared at the young dad’s flushed face and his all too wide and dopey smile. His lips thinned. “You’re drunk,” he stated, somewhat unamused. He was not a fan of alcohol to be quite honest. “No~ I’m not~” the father singsonged, playfully twirling around Soonyoung. The teacher could practically smell the scent of alcohol reeking off of him. (Did he swim in a pool of soju? Or is this some new weird ass soju-scented perfume?) Soonyoung balked at the strong smell.

He grabbed Seungcheol’s arm ( _damn these guns_ ) and tried to pull him towards the bathroom. (Tried because Choi Seungcheol was _so_ damn strong even when drunk and Soonyoung couldn’t even move _his_ own couch on his own.) The young teacher ended up crashing onto Seungcheol’s hard chest ( _fucking hard hard hard chest indeed_ ) with an embarrassing squawk when the latter refused to move an inch. Soonyoung looked up, gaze already turning into a glare but stopped short. Seungcheol was staring down at him, his pretty _pretty_ red lips jutted into a thoughtful pout. The teacher’s throat suddenly went dry. Their eyes locked and Soonyoung felt his heart leap and then freeze and then leap again. (It’s honestly an unending cycle for his heart whenever Choi Seungcheol’s involved.) He nervously gulped.

“You really have such squishy squishy _squishy_ cheeks, Soonyoungie,” Seungcheol mumbled, voice soft whilst gently caressing the teacher’s cheek. (Soonyoung fucking _swooned_. His heart was definitely bursting inside his chest. Seungcheol’s touch was oh so warm and oh so sweet. He seriously wanted to _melt_!) A blush instantly flushed his cheeks crimson. He was frozen still.

He then felt Seungcheol’s other arm wrap around his waist (oh dear _Lord_ help thy soul) and gave a gentle squeeze on his hips. He nervously gulped again.

Soonyoung was rendered speechless. He seriously couldn’t utter a single word or syllable. He was fucking _mute_.

Seungcheol’s face was seemingly getting closer and closer to his. (How the fuck did they become nose to nose _without_ his fucking knowledge? _Concentrate_ , you dimwit!) His gaze zeroed in on his plump lips. Seungcheol’s breath was fanning his face; their lips were only an inch away now. His mind became blank. (Well fucking _shit_! Seungcheol has that hungry look on his face and Soonyoung - poor poor Soonyoung - was close to fainting. They! Were! Going! To! _Kiss_!) Soonyoung seriously couldn’t believe what was transpiring.

His emotions were flaying; heart still wildly thumping thumping thumping and mind close to desperately collapsing. He breathed out uneasily.

“W-what are you d-doing?” Soonyoung stammered, gaze flickering up to Seungcheol’s eyes and then quickly back to his lips. (Why does he have such kissable lips?) He unconsciously bit his bottom lip.

The young dad’s hold on him then tightened. “Teasing you,” he answered, lips lightly brushing onto Soonyoung’s. (What the _actual_ fuck?) His eyes rounded remarkably, disbelief and irony quickly flashing in his almond orbs.

Seungcheol then smirked, tilting Soonyoung’s head upwards, revealing his creamy white neck. He then kissed the spot just below Soonyoung’s right ear. A sinful shiver ran down his spine. (Oh fucking shit! Is this _really_ happening?)

The dad then made his way down his neck; nipping and kissing and licking and kissing.

Soonyoung was breathless. He grabbed onto Seungcheol’s arm, holding on tight. His legs were practically jello with the latter’s ministrations.

A hard bite near his collarbone, where he just _knew_ his pulse was the strongest, earned a lustful moan from Soonyoung. He felt Seungcheol smirk against his skin. (Fucking smug ass shit!) He wanted to smack him just a bit but Seungcheol then licked the bite, soothing the pain. A gentle kiss on that spot got a whine from him this time.

Soonyoung then felt a hard flat surface on his back. It seemed like Seungcheol had pushed him into a wall. Again. (Not that he was complaining or anything. He definitely was _not_. Nope! Not at all.) He found his fingers sifting through Seungcheol’s hair and lightly tugging them, encouraging the latter for more and more and _more_.

Nimble fingers then traced circles on Soonyoung’s hips; the touch was warm and dizzying and electrifying and enthralling. (His hands worked like magic. He was seriously driving Soonyoung insane! And _seriously_ turned on.) Seungcheol then palmed his growing erection, squeezing a tad when he breathily moaned out “Oh _God_.” Soonyoung found himself grinding on the older’s hand.

Seungcheol continued on attacking his neck, as if determined to fill his skin with hickeys. His hands then went to Soonyoung’s ass, massaging and squeezing them. When Seungcheol started thrusting up his hips, his erection extremely hard hard _hard_ , the younger was putty - a moaning mess of a putty in Choi Seungcheol’s arms. He encircled his arms around the latter’s neck and moaned. He wanted more more _more_.

He then felt Seungcheol suddenly stop, his head leaning heavily on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Actually, the father’s weight was entirely leaning on him, he realized. Soft snores then reached his ears. Soonyoung’s brows shot up in incredulous surprise. (He fell _asleep_?! In the middle of all of _that_?! Soonyoung was having a crazy mental breakdown.)

His hot breath was tickling Soonyoung’s neck. He looked down (he was honestly a little miffed but we’re talking about Choi Seungcheol here. Soonyoung would forgive him easily soon enough) and sighed. He pushed the young father carefully away from him.

Proving his assumption, the young dad had clearly fallen asleep on Soonyoung. He breathed out heavily, disappointment and relief strangely washing over him. He wrapped his arm around Seungcheol and dragged him to his room.

Once snuggled up and covered with his thick blanket, Soonyoung gazed down at the deadass drunk yet still adorable young father. He tentatively took a seat at the edge of the bed and stared at Seungcheol’s sleeping form. He sifted his fingers through the latter’s soft dark locks, an affectionate smile appearing on his face. “You’re really something, Choi Seungcheol,” he chuckled, shaking his head in fond incredulity. “I honestly don’t know what to do with you.”

Heart still beating wildly in his chest, he took a deep breath, furiously battling with himself. He was seriously thinking of confessing his heart out but knew it was a cowardly act. (He should admit his feelings when Seungcheol’s awake. Or sober. Or maybe _never._ ) He smiled ruefully.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he carefully leaned in. “Good night,” he whispered and then softly kissed him on the forehead.

Soonyoung pulled away and then quietly left the father’s room, unaware of the intense gaze the latter had on him.

When Seungcheol finally heard the distinctive sound of the front door closing, he closed his eyes and breathed out. “You’re an _idiot_ , Choi Seungcheol!” he groused.

He covered himself fully with his blanket and internally kicked himself. (How can he fucking attack Soonyoung? Kwon _freaking_ Soonyoung! His son’s _favourite teacher_! Of all people seriously!) His heart was in an uproar. (He was a _fucking_ idiot!)

Burying himself further in his cocoon, Seungcheol forced his heart to calm down and desperately tried to sleep.

That night, Choi Seungcheol did not sleep a wink.

 

**

The next day, a cat-like person had picked up Chan instead of Seungcheol. He was tall with high cheeks and a chiseled jaw. Handsome would be an understatement of his psyche. He was beyond stunning even in his plain white v-neck shirt and semi-fit black jeans. (He’s like a _fucking_ model from those fashion magazines Seungkwan loved to read.) Soonyoung stared (gawked actually) at the stranger his favourite student had all but ran towards to.

“Uncle Wonwoo!” the little tyke gleefully squealed. Said _Uncle_ Wonwoo smiled brightly at Chan and picked him up, hugging the small ball of sunshine. ( _Wow.)_ Soonyoung was seriously floored with how handsome he was. _(Definitely_ a fucking model.)

Mr. Model then met his gaze. Soonyoung felt like a deer caught in headlights. There was a flash of recognition in the other’s eyes before he offered Soonyoung a smile. (Have they met before? He seemed familiar.) He pursed his lips in thought. (He would have remembered someone as memorable as Wonwoo to be quite honest.)

The other then put Chan down and walked towards him. “You must be Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said once he was near. Soonyoung’s brows rose in surprise but he quickly schooled his features. “Yes, I am,” he affirmed with a nod. “I’m Chan’s teacher,” he furthered, ruffling the child’s hair. Chan went to him and hugged his leg. “My favourite teacher!” he proudly stated.

Soonyoung smiled fondly at the little cutie and gave his hair another affectionate ruffle. “Don’t let Jeonghan saem hear that,” he chuckled. “He’d be broken hearted to hear you love me more than him.” Chan just shrugged and tightly hugged his leg again. The teacher just shook his head, chuckling softly.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo by the way,” Wonwoo said, extending his hand towards him. Soonyoung shook his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he replied. Wonwoo just smiled (and wow he seriously was handsome) and nodded his head.

Chan then went back to Wonwoo and asked to be carried. The latter dutifully conceded.

Once Chan was securely in his hips, he stared at Soonyoung. There was a curious glint in his eyes and now Soonyoung himself was curious as to _why_. (It’s as if he knew _something_ Soonyoung may or may not be aware of.) A nagging feeling started to gnaw at his nerves. He stared back at Wonwoo’s cat-like orbs, eyebrow raised.

“I’ll be picking up Chan for a while,” he then said. “Oh?” Soonyoung commented, a little surprised. “Is Seungcheol busy with a deadline or something?” he couldn’t help but ask.

If he was being honest, not seeing Seungcheol today was a bit of a relief to him after what happened last night _but_ he was also disappointed. He wanted to see him. He _always_ wanted to see Seungcheol.

A ghost of a smirk briefly appeared on Wonwoo’s face but was immediately replaced by an aloof expression. “No,” he answered, shaking his head. “It’s something more important,” he vaguely answered with a nonchalant shrug. Soonyoung just looked at him strangely. “O-okay?” he replied a tad baffled. (Were Seungcheol’s friends all this mysterious? Even Jisoo was a bit enigmatic for a daycare teacher.)

Wonwoo then nodded at him. “We’ll be leaving now then,” he told Soonyoung. The teacher nodded his head and waved goodbye to Chan.

“Oh by the way,” Wonwoo said, turning back towards Soonyoung. He had cheeky grin plastered on his face. (He freakishly looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.) The teacher stared at him curiously, brow raised. “Visit Cups & Reads again! Our sandwiches are pretty popular. I also bet you’d love our lattes too. Bring a friend next time. It’ll be on the house!”

And like the aloof cat that he was, Wonwoo sauntered away, leaving Soonyoung a gaping incredulous goldfish as he _finally_ remembered.

Jeon Wonwoo was the fucking _cashier_ when he bought Seungcheol’s books. Soonyoung oh so desperately wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

 

**

It had been almost a week since Wonwoo had been picking up Chan from the daycare. It had also been almost a week since he last saw Seungcheol. Neither hide nor hair, he hadn’t seen any traces of the young dad at all. Even during the mornings, Wonwoo was the one who had been dropping off Chan. (It was during Day 2 of Seungcheol’s non-appearance when Soonyoung had found out that the little Choi was staying over at Wonwoo’s place.) He was starting to get a bit paranoid.

“That’s weird,” Jisoo had commented when Soonyoung _accidentally_ let that certain fact slip during their break on Day 3. He stared at his boss closely. “Why?” he probed, hoping he didn’t sound _too_ curious. The elder shrugged his shoulders and went back to his phone. “Cheol _rarely_ leaves Chan,” he simply answered.

Soonyoung had to agree. Seungcheol _adored_ his son. Deadline or not, he was sure the young father would absolutely not leave Chan with no reasonable excuse.

When he got home, a sinking feeling overwhelmed Soonyoung. Choi Seungcheol seemed to have done a fucking Houdini! (He couldn’t believe it honestly but _somehow_ it seemed likely.)

He was starting to get miffed to be quite frank. (Was Choi Seungcheol _avoiding_ him?) He seriously didn’t want to think _that_. But the timing of his non-appearance coincided with _that_ incident. Soonyoung pursed his lips in frustration.

Oh how the tables have turned!

 

**

“He’s avoiding you,” his best friend, Jihoon, oh so _kindly_ deadpanned. It was a Saturday and Soonyoung had finally gathered enough courage to visit Cups  & Reads again. (He had to drag Jihoon too of course. He wouldn’t enter the battleground on his own ever again! Even if it meant being enslaved by his fluffy yet scary of a best friend. Jihoon was the lesser of two evils, he believed. As shocking as it was honestly. Wonwoo was still a complete puzzle to him despite their budding friendship. He still had reservations about the cat-like lad. The Cheshire cat always had been cryptic after all. Said Cheshire cat was also nowhere to be seen in the cafe much to his relief.) Soonyoung glared at the other. “How can you be so sure?” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Wonwoo said he was busy doing _something_ ,” he reasoned, his voice a tad defensive. (He internally grimaced. It was a pathetic excuse even to him.) Jihoon merely raised an eyebrow (he obviously thought so too) and sipped his caramel cappuccino, clearly judging Soonyoung and his life decisions.

His spirits dramatically dropped by then, hope discarded and flushed away to God-knows-where. Soonyoung slumped on the table and groaned defeatedly. “He’s avoiding me,” he muttered sullenly. He seriously didn’t want to admit it out loud because he knew it’d materialize the feelings he had been suppressing all week. (And he was fucking _right_.) His heart slowly shattered into pieces; the tiny muscle felt like it was being squeezed out of all life and Soonyoung was just letting it happen with no fight. Disappointment, sadness, defeat, hurt, and pain were swirling around his insides. He had lost all will to deny the truth.

He took a peek at Jihoon, eyes gradually watering. “Seungcheol’s avoiding me,” he repeated, lips slightly trembling. Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He stared at his almost empty glass of cappuccino, lips frowning. He glanced at Soonyoung's sulking face and sighed again. “We need something stronger than coffee,” he muttered, shaking his head.

Without a word, he pulled Soonyoung by the arm and dragged him out of the cafe.

 

**

Hours later, Jihoon regretted dragging his best friend to a club and getting him wasted. He should have thought through with his plan of ‘Cheer Up, Soonyoung!’ more. His best friend was an absolute lightweight when it came to alcohol - a fact he helpfully (not) remembered earlier. Now, he was suffering the consequences of abrupt decisions, cheap beer and horrid disco lights. Soonyoung was drunk, completely sloshed to his very core and annoyingly fast asleep, his entire weight leaning heavily on Jihoon.

He pulled Soonyoung out of the elevator and practically dragged him towards the teacher’s apartment. ( _Damn_ Soonyoung and his fat ass. He should be grateful Jihoon still considered him as his best friend despite all the bullshit he had to go through that day.) He sighed. (Oh who was he kidding? Jihoon knew he’d always have a soft spot for his idiotic of a best friend no matter what he’d do.) He could only shake his head in frustration.

A hunched figure by the door made Jihoon stop in his tracks. He was sat in front of Soonyoung’s door, face buried in his arms. He stared, face scrunched up in disgust. (Gods! Not _another_ drunk!) Jihoon’s soft footsteps made the person’s head snap towards his direction. He was met with tired doe eyes and Jihoon instantly _knew_ who that person was.

Jihoon all but shoved his best friend towards the other. Thankfully he had great reflexes and caught Soonyoung in his arms with just a surprised grunt. “Password is 1010,” Jihoon said, nodding towards the door. The latter stared at him with wide eyes, clearly confused and shocked with what he did. “You take care of him, you asshole. It’s your fault he’s deadass drunk,” was all Jihoon told him before turning around, leaving Seungcheol with an unconscious oversized and hammered hamster.

As Jihoon disappeared into the elevator, Seungcheol shook his head, still in disbelief, and stared down at Soonyoung sleeping peacefully in his arms. There was a tiny twitch on his lips as he gazed at Soonyoung’s chubby cheeks, somehow remembering how squishy they were. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around Soonyoung’s waist, with the latter’s arm over his neck and shoulder. He keyed in the passcode and with a click, entered the teacher’s abode.

He gingerly took off his and Soonyoung’s shoes and then made his way towards the bedroom, carefully making sure not to bump into anything along the way. He laid the latter on his bed, then took off Soonyoung’s jacket and covered him up with his blanket. It was somehow ironic. A week ago he was in Soonyoung’s position - utterly smashed himself whilst the latter took him to bed. (Now, they were reversed. A smile appeared on his lips as he recalled the memory.)

Seungcheol sat on the floor, his arms leaning on the bed. He stared affectionately at Soonyoung and started sifting through the latter’s hair. “You’re really something, Kwon Soonyoung,” he softly whispered, too afraid to be heard and disrupt the stillness of the night. “You’re kind, thoughtful, and quite passionate in your work. You laugh with the kids and play with them yet still hold that authoritative figure with being strict and fair. You’re so amazing with your job and such an awesome person overall, it’s no wonder everyone at the day-care had taken a liking on you.”

He exhaled, breath a little shaky. “Even I…” He gulped. “Even I had taken a liking on you,” he softly confessed. “That first day… you… I seriously thought you were so beautiful,” he breathed. “You are beautiful.”

He buried his face in his arms, cheeks flushing red. “Gods I sound so sappy,” he quietly chuckled.

“Since then,” he continued, taking a shaky breath. “I always looked forward to talking to you,” he looked up and adoringly stared at Soonyoung’s still peaceful face. “I love talking about Chan with you. Those short conversations with you would be the highlight of my day…” he paused, biting his lower lip. “I just love talking to you in general.”

“That-that night…” he drawled. “That night when I was drunk, I seriously wanted to kiss you. To taste you. To feel you…” Seungcheol’s heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. He looked away and ruffled his hair in frustration. “I fucking wanted to kiss you so _bad_ … I seriously wanted to.”

“Then why didn’t you?” a small voice then said from the bed.

Seungcheol immediately froze, his body too tensed and anxious. He slowly turned his gaze towards the supposed sleeping teacher. Their gazes then met and his breath was caught in his throat. Dark almond eyes were staring intently at him, watching him and screaming at him.

Soonyoung had heard him. He had heard him pouring his heart out. His feelings were laid out in the open for Soonyoung and Seungcheol wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He gulped nervously.

“I-I was afraid,” he answered after a while. Soonyoung had sat up in the bed and was still looking at Seungcheol with so many emotions in his eyes. He looked down (gods why does he have _that_ look? He seriously couldn’t take it) and gingerly took the younger’s hand in his. Thankfully Soonyoung had let him. “I was afraid of how overwhelming my feelings were for you…” he whispered. “I was afraid of how strongly I feel for you.”

Soonyoung then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He cradled Seungcheol’s face with his other hand, making the latter look up at him. He affectionately smiled at Seungcheol. “I like you,” the younger confessed, caressing Seungcheol’s cheek with his thumb. “I like how caring and adorable you are. I like how Chan looks up to you like you’re his Superman. Heck, I even like your alter ego, Star Coups,” he continued, chuckling a bit.

“That night…” he exhaled. “I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you.” Soonyoung’s voice was soft but Seungcheol could feel the weight of his words. (He wanted to kiss him! He _wanted_ to kiss him too! Soonyoung felt the same as he did!) Seuncheol’s heart was exalting. A hint of a smile ghosted the young dad’s lips.

Seungcheol then moved closer, feeling a tad braver, their faces mere inches apart now. “I love you, Kwon Soonyoung,” he said, lips slightly brushing. “I love you so _so_ much.”

Soonyoung sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in Seungcheol’s words. When his eyes finally opened, they were brimming with unshed tears. “I-I love you too,” he croaked. “Gods, I seriously love you,” he admitted, feelings overwhelming every syllable.

Without words, Seungcheol closed the tiny gap between them and lips _finally_ met with lips.

The kiss was innocent, pure. Yet it held a deep meaning between them. They’re pouring their heart out in every brush of their lips, giving out and taking in the silent I-love-yous each of them were desperately screaming for each other.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Their hearts continuously sang.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

They continuously respond.

I love you.

Simple words yet perfectly express their deepest and sincerest desires.

I love you.

A declaration they’re proud to exclaim to the world.

I love you.

An oath they would hold dear.

I love you.

A promise they would keep.

I love you.

To the moon and back.

I love you.

Always.

 

**

When Chan woke up in the morning, he couldn’t wipe off the radiant smile on his face as he silently closed the door to his dad’s bedroom.

He sauntered towards the coffee table and grabbed for his colouring book. He opened it to a certain page and beamed widely. He stared at the picture he had drew months ago – a drawing he drew on his first day of school. It was a picture of him with his dad with his favourite teacher, a fat heart drawn above.

He couldn’t hold back his excited squeal any longer.

“I have two dads now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to post this!  
> I hope you liked this sooncheol uwu  
> I had fun writing this. Hehehe (///u\\\\\\\\)  
> See you again soon everyone!  
> Love lots,  
> A


End file.
